Indomable
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi y Eren vuelven de una expedición, se refugian en las caballerizas de una tormenta implacable. Eren quiere un regalo, y lo conseguirá a cualquier precio. Caballos, heno y muchos deseos contenidos. Canon/Riren/Angs/R18/Lemon ?/Cumpliendo (tarde) el reto de la página Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms - Con todo mi amor para RivaiFem


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, un fic por San Valentín atrasado, no tienen idea la cantidad de complicaciones que tuve en estos días, lamento la demora. Espero les guste. Se supone que tenía que ser lemonoso y salió... no sé, esto. Ustedes vean, yo se los dejo ahí.

Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios y reviews que siempre me alegran la vida. Kisses!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

Advertencias: No sé, cosa rara, Angs, o algo así, contenido R18 pero no tan hardcore (lo siento), pero tiene un final feliz, creo.

* * *

DEDICADO PARA MI AMOR, MI BELLA Y DULCE MUJER QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁ A MI LADO, A PESAR DE LAS DISTANCIAS, DEL TIEMPO, DEL TRABAJO Y LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS. NUESTRO AMOR VIVE RESPIRA Y SE SIENTE CADA DÍA MÁS. PARA TI, PRECIOSA **RIVAIFEM ANGÉLICA**.

.

.

 _"_ _Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas"._

 _Anónimo_

 _._

.

Se guarecieron en el establo, la lluvia los había alcanzado apenas al llegar al castillo. Desmontaron rápidamente y Levi tomó un trapo al costado de una caballeriza para secar un poco la cabeza de su caballo. Amaba a ese animal, mucho más que a varias personas que conocía.

El equino parecía mirarlo a través de sus orbes oscuras y redondas, parecía no perderle de vista. Lo sabía, esa dependencia que tenía ese hermoso semental, esa conexión que iba más allá de lo físico. ¿Cuántas veces había arriesgado su vida por permanecer a su lado? Y luego decían que los perros eran fieles, no más que su compañero inseparable. Era un caballo valiente, nadie podía negarle eso, muchos huían despavoridos ante las afrentas fuera de los muros, no él. Lo había bautizado con un simple "Negro". Levi no era una persona que se complicara con las designaciones.

Bastaba un silbido y Negro iba a su encuentro, no importaba el caos. Tal vez su caballo era el único ser vivo al que le había permitido lamerlo, su enorme y suave lengua rosada, había repasado incontables veces su mano. Una caricia, no se sentía mal, aunque le ensuciara los dedos, siempre se lo permitía.

Le acarició el hocico con suavidad, las cortas y pulidas hebras de retinto negro raspando sobre sus manos callosas, otra forma de recibir afecto, agradable sin dudas. Siempre se tomaba su tiempo con su caballo, era casi una forma de agradecerle por su inquebrantable fidelidad. Aflojó las riendas y lo guió suave hasta su establo, las pesadas gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban incesantemente en el techo de madera y paja, era un ruido molesto.

Levi miró a los demás lugares, estaban casi todos vacíos. Los caballos de los reclutas caídos en combate se habían ido, los habían llevado para asignarlos a los otros escuadrones. Negro estaba cada vez más solo, como él. Miró a la entrada, la capa de Eren flotaba con el viento torrencial que entraba por allí, le llegaba un poco de agua pero no parecía importarle. Un trueno refulgente iluminó la misma, Levi no pudo evitar tensarse, era casi… casi igual que cuando se transformaba. Un rayo, un ruido, un monstruo apareciendo de inmediato.

Pero no esta vez, solo el muchacho mirando hacia uno vaya a saber qué cosa, estoicamente, parado de esa manera que parecería a punto de atacar. Su caballo alazán a su lado, con la cabeza gacha, cansado.

—¡Eren! —lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Guarda a ese pobre animal, debe estar exhausto y hambriento.

—Sí, capitán —el joven se puso manos a la obra de inmediato.

Él por su parte comenzó a aflojar las ataduras de la montura, liberando al corcel de su apriete y peso. Notó el pelaje transpirado debajo de la misma, y sin importarle la mugre o la suciedad, de todas maneras él estaba en igualdad de condiciones, le pasó la mano como si con ese toque pudiera aliviarlo. Lo sintió resoplar y sacudir las respingadas orejas con alegría. O algo que él interpretaba como eso. Tanto tiempo a su lado podía reconocer sus expresiones, o eso creía. Lo dejó en su cubil y se apresuró a salir para traer un cuadro de alfalfa prensado. Eren quiso ayudarlo.

—No hace falta —dijo levantando el pesado cubo sin dificultad alguna—, mejor trae agua a los bebederos —lo instruyó.

Con un azadón partió el prensado y desparramó su contenido llenando las alforjas de los animales. Era una dura tarea la de los establos. Pero considerando que ahora su escuadrón se había reducido y que había heridos, cosas más urgentes por atender, prefirió que el cadete titán y él se encargaran de esa tarea. No tenía ganas de volver al castillo y redactar un millón de inútiles informes sobre la última expedición. Podía hacerlo mañana. Ahora lo primero era atender a ese grupo de equinos nobles.

Estuvieron al menos una hora realizando las pesadas tareas, mientras el aguacero se incrementaba más y más, parecía un diluvio, sin exagerar. Los truenos y relámpagos se sentían por doquier. Al fin, terminado con las labores, agotados por la lucha y esa tarea, se apostó contra el cubil de Negro y sacó una bolita de sal de uno de sus bolsillos. El animal se acercó dócil, dejando de lado su comida habitual, y se dispuso a lamer la misma disfrutando en grande.

—Le gusta eso, ¿eh? —sintió la voz de Eren detrás suyo—. ¿Qué es?

—Sal.

—¿Sal?

—Hanji dice que a ellos le gusta, pero no me pidas una explicación científica, luego puedes preguntarle esas cosas a ella.

—Su caballo es hermoso —continuó el cadete.

—Ciertamente lo es —afirmó el hombre.

—¿Debemos volver ahora? —consultó, casi con un mensaje implícito en su voz de que no tenía ganas de regresar, al igual que el capitán.

—Esperemos que mengue un poco la tormenta, no tengo ganas de pescar un resfriado y tú tamp… bueno, a ti no te haría nada después de todo. Si quieres puedes regresar.

—¿Le molesta si me quedo?

Levi negó, por lo cual Eren apoyó su espalda contra la baranda y largó un suspiro. Luego que Negro se terminara la sal se retiró a seguir comiendo.

Levi caminó hasta el otro extremo del establo, donde había una gran cantidad de paja seca amontonada. Sus botas resonando sobre las rocas, resaltando por encima de la lluvia. Sintió también los pasos del recluta detrás de él. Buscó un lugar seco y medianamente limpio y se sentó sobre un buen montón mientras apoyaba la espalda en algunos cubos prensados. Eren se apostó cerca, mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando.

El olor del establo le llenaba los pulmones, olor a húmedo, a animal en brama, a potros enérgicos y poderosos. De vez en cuando podía sentir los cascos de los mismos resonando en sus cubiles. Rememoró el pelaje sudado de Negro, y su vista se clavó en la nuca del recluta.

Húmeda.

El cabello torpe, achocolatado y rebelde cayendo en largos girones. Demasiado largo para su gusto. Eren se giró y lo miró desconcertado, como si lo hubiera llamado de alguna manera sin pronunciar su nombre. Sus facciones infantiles lo estaban abandonando, dando paso a un rostro casi adulto, con sus 19 años, ese chico había vivido horrores impensables. Después de todo no eran tan diferentes uno del otro ahora.

—¿Capitán?

—Aflójate las correas si quieres, después de todo esta mierda no parece que vaya a detenerse —comentó mientras desarmaba su levita y la abría para dejarla colgando de su cuello, aflojó un par de botones de su camisa y comenzó a desprender las correas superiores de su uniforme.

Su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a esos roces, que el alivio que sobrevino fue casi sorprendente. Eren lo miró atentamente un buen rato, hasta que se decidió hacer lo mismo. Con esa mirada que ahora no era tan transparente, que estaba llena de recuerdos ajenos, de deseos indescifrables. Eren ya no era el mismo hacía un buen tiempo. Una bestia indomable se había instalado, acechando desde las sombras. Se había vuelto más callado, más taciturno, más… salvaje. Aunque por fuera siguiera acatando órdenes, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que decidiera lanzarse a hacer su propia voluntad.

Nada podría detenerlo, estaba seguro, ni sus mejores amigos, ni su deber como soldado, ni siquiera si llegaba a enamorarse. Pero hasta que eso sucediera, sería su responsabilidad, lo cuidaría y pondría su vida por encima de la suya las veces que hiciera falta.

Eren lo miró de nuevo, con esos ojos centelleantes, con esa resolución del primer día que lo tuvo en un calabozo hablándole de exterminar a todos los titanes. Ahora ya casi habían eliminado a todos los de la isla, ¿qué harían después? ¿Qué retorcidas ideas se albergaban en esa mente torturada y sangrienta?

—¿Sabe una cosa? El año pasado —habló el cadete—, James, un recluta del escuadrón de la líder Hanji, le regaló unas flores a Chyntia. Dijo algo así como que en su aldea celebraban una vez al año el día del amor.

Levi lo miró de una manera que parecía apática, pero en realidad era su expresión más habitual.

—¿Alguna vez le han hecho un regalo así, capitán?

Levi pensó, algunas veces había recibido regalos, muchas otras había rechazado cosas, pero de vez en cuando algún valiente se aventuraba y le dejaba uno que otro obsequio en su despacho obligándolo a quedarse con cosas en su mayor parte completamente inútiles.

—Nada memorable —fue la escueta respuesta.

—¿Nunca se ha enamorado?

—Cómo si hubiera tiempo para esas tonterías.

—Sí, lo son —dijo con tristeza en la voz, al igual que sus ojos que cada vez parecían más decepcionados.

—¿Tú has recibido regalos?

—Usted me cosió una manta, ¿recuerda? Para que no pasara frío en el sótano.

—Me refería a regalos de ese tipo que mencionaste.

Eren se tomó su tiempo, como si no quisiera contestar, pero al final lo hizo.

—Nada memorable.

Levi bufó, que en la jerga de sus expresiones equivaldría a una risotada. Eren sonrió mirándolo de reojo. Volvió a su postura inicial mirando al frente y desde ahí le habló a su capitán.

—Me quedan cuatro años de vida.

El silencio que sobrevino fue llenado por las impiadosas gotas que no dejaban de caer.

—Regáleme algo, capitán —la voz del recluta sonó tan grave y potente, que instintivamente Levi se puso alerta, su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se clavaron en la espalda de ese joven.

No le estaba pidiendo… le estaba ordenando.

—No tengo nada para darte.

—Me quedan cuatro años de vida —repitió Eren casi con rencor.

—¿Acaso me estás chantajeando? Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo le queda. Podrías morir mañana, o tal vez me toque a mí, ¿cuál es la diferencia? No hables de la muerte como si fueras el único condenado, todos lo estamos, desde el primer segundo que ponemos un pie en este mundo.

Eren se giró esta vez de cuerpo completo, sus ojos parecían tener luz propia, Levi se figuró que los lobos hambrientos podían tener una expresión similar. Su equipo y sus espadas estaban lejos, ¿acaso las necesitaría? Eren no se atrevería a atacarlo, estaba seguro de eso, ¿entonces por qué sentía que estaba frente a una amenaza? La mirada del recluta atravesaba almas.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa, mocoso de mierda? —le soltó con voz autoritaria, notó que el brillo en los verdes y enormes ojos se disipaba un poco. Aún podía, aún lo dominaba… ¿pero por cuánto tiempo más lo haría?

—Usted… ¿no se cansa nunca? ¿De hacer lo correcto, de seguir órdenes, capitán? ¿Nunca quiso cruzar los límites? ¿Sentirse… libre?

El duelo de miradas se sostuvo un par de minutos, la bestia resoplando a través de sus iris, removiéndose ansiosa, hambrienta, cansada de esperar. Eren siguió hablando, con una firmeza muy impropia, casi robada.

—Yo ya no quiero ser un héroe, no quiero galardones, ni gente reconociendo mi lucha. Yo quiero ser el monstruo que hace temblar a los hombres, que los hace desfigurarse de horror, que los hace conscientes de que sus esfuerzos son inútiles. Quiero ser el demonio que les reviva todos sus infiernos, y que caigan en la agonía de mis torturas hasta dejar de respirar… Esos dulces sueños de niño que solía tener, llenos de mar, cielos abiertos y alas para volar e irme lejos, alas para conocer las verdades detrás de estos grises muros, ojos grandes para mirar nuevos horizontes. Sueños donde mi madre me regañaría de nuevo, pero dónde volvería a disfrutar de su sonrisa. Sueños donde pudiéramos ser todos felices, han sido destrozados por completo. Si esa felicidad no puedo alcanzarla, entonces tomaré la del enemigo, succionaré hasta la más pequeña brizna de satisfacción de esos odiosos guerreros y los pulverizaré… los volveré arena insignificante, que será devorada por las olas, una y otra vez. Este mundo se ha vuelto tan tirano, que no son los hombres lo peor que pueden devorar los titanes… sino más bien nuestras esperanzas.

—Y yo pensando en que al fin estabas madurando, sigues siendo el mismo mocoso de porquería que se deja dominar por la rabia después de todo. Qué decepción.

Eren al fin bajó la mirada, desestabilizado, herido. Levi hallaba razón en sus palabras, una triste y amarga verdad, pero animarlo a seguir esa línea de pensamiento no iba a ayudar en nada, no iba a ser él quien lo alentara a seguir el sendero de la venganza. Si alguna vez la elegía, que fuera por su propia voluntad.

—Controla tu ira, Eren. Guárdala para cuando haga falta.

—¿Qué va a regalarme, capitán? —Nuevamente insistió, con el cuerpo tenso, los dientes apretados.

—Una buena zurra te vendría bien.

—Haga una excepción, aunque más no sea una maldita vez.

Eren se acercó gateando, con lentitud, como si no se animara del todo, pero a la vez sin detenerse tampoco. Volvió a sostenerle la mirada, no era la primera vez que intentaba un acercamiento de ese tipo. Hacía un par de años, cuando estaba colocándole los grilletes en el calabozo, le voló un par de dientes por su atrevimiento. Ni de chiste hubiera permitido que un mocoso quinceañero se saliera con la suya, ¿ahora se repetiría lo mismo?

Sintió la respiración pesada, caliente y ansiosa del recluta golpeándole el rostro, nunca había tenido sus ojos tan cerca, parecían dispuestos a devorarlo.

No lo detuvo.

La boca suave y carnosa se estampó contra sus labios que no reaccionaron en absoluto. Pero incluso no hacer nada, también era una concesión a su osadía. Eren lamió con timidez primero sobre su quijada, y luego repitió la acción contra la palidez de su cuello.

Sucio.

Sudoroso.

Salado.

Lengüetazos de una bestia desesperada.

Capturó su melena entre sus dedos y tiró con saña, sacándole un quejido ahogado. Lo tiró de espaldas contra la paja seca, mirándolo con altivez y firmeza.

—No busques lo que no estás preparado para recibir —fue la última advertencia.

—Esta vez estoy listo… Levi.

El capitán tiró de su pañuelo arrojándolo a un costado, se sacó la campera y abrió su camisa con lentitud, dejaría todas aquellas cosas que lo embestían como una autoridad para sus soldados, esta vez sería simplemente Levi, el delincuente, el don nadie de la ciudad subterránea, tal como Eren había elegido mostrarle sus verdaderos colores.

Eren, el monstruo sediento de atención.

La mirada del recluta se transformó de repente, disfrutando de cada porción de piel revelada. No era la primera vez que vería su torso desnudo, sin embargo ahora era diferente, porque Levi se estaba desnudando por y para él. Sus manos se acercaron presurosas para palpar, para colmar sus ganas frenéticas de tocarlo. Entrecerró los ojos, respirando dificultosamente, los corceles relincharon ante otro estruendoso relámpago.

El más fuerte de la humanidad le quitó la remera con poca delicadeza, y observó ese pecho fornido y trabajado, esa piel sedosa, sin marcas visibles, suave y tentadora. Lo deseaba. ¿Desde cuándo? Mucho tiempo. Siempre refrenándose, siempre evitándolo, hasta hoy. "Regáleme algo", le había exigido, ¿qué podía entregarle a ese muchacho? Un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo que sobreviviría en el legado de los titanes, que viajaría por el tiempo y el espacio gracias a vaya uno a saber qué mecanismos complejos. Un recuerdo que los ataría por siempre.

Torpes besos, dientes chocando, bebiendo de sus alientos y tratando de mejorar el ritmo de unos cuerpos con diferentes compases. Roces calientes, manos estorbosas, sonidos extraños, sonidos nunca ante pronunciados o explorados. Límites rotos, ansias de libertad.

Les costó terminar de desnudarse, pero lograron hacerlo. No repararon en la mugre, o el cansancio, el deseo fue más fuerte, la desesperación y el arrebato. Recorriendo un camino desconocido, prohibido, malsano.

Eren sintió la erección de Levi contra su estómago, mientras sus bocas seguían succionando, mordiendo, buscando nuevos rumbos, repitiendo placenteras sensaciones. De pronto el capitán se detuvo bruscamente, alejándose un poco, el ceño fruncido, desorientado y molesto.

Eren se abrazó a su torso, besando por doquier, a un paso de llorar, convertido en un niño asustado de que le arrebatasen lo suyo, de que intentaran arrancárselo de las entrañas de nuevo.

No esta vez.

—No se arrepienta, no ahora. No hay elecciones correctas, ambos lo sabemos —le dijo con voz suplicante, agonizante y rota.

—Podría lastimarte —le devolvió sin verdadera convicción.

—Me lastimaría más si se detiene ahora. Por favor… Levi.

Le devolvió el abrazo, apretando la cabeza llena de hebras de paja amarilla contra su pecho, suspiró fuerte y volvió a la carga. Ya no se podía regresar, solo quedaba seguir hasta el final.

Eren se tiró de espaldas, dócil, completamente sumiso y entregado. Levi escupió en su mano derecha y mientras su mano izquierda tomaba el falo del recluta para masajearlo con algo de rudeza, sus dedos acariciaban entre sus nalgas buscando la estrecha entrada.

Suave, caliente, terso, el interior del muchacho lo recibió apretadamente. Su boca se abría y se cerraba emitiendo provocativos jadeos, sus manos se aferraban a su torso de acero, disfrutando, feliz de que su capitán al fin hubiera cedido. Nunca sabría sobre los celos enfermos que tenía de su corcel, porque ese inmundo animal tenía incluso más atención que él mismo.

No esta vez.

Pronto la palma de Levi chocaba contra su bronceada piel produciendo un sonido carnal y lascivo, al principio se había sentido algo extraño, pero ahora empezaba a entender cómo funcionaba aquello. El veterano no necesitaba preguntar si se encontraba bien, era más que evidente por su rostro y los sonidos que expulsaba su garganta.

Cuando le pareció apropiado, retrocedió un poco posicionándose entre sus piernas, con su actitud imperturbable tomó su hombría, la embadurnó como pudo con su propia saliva y al fin apretó el hinchado glande contra la abertura rosada y dilatada.

No fue brusco, pero tampoco demasiado suave. El interior de Eren era bastante caliente, casi que dolía, como se esperaría de un titán. Levi recordó cuando el joven terminaba los experimentos de Hanji, su cuerpo casi quemaba, los jirones de carne adheridos a su cuerpo, colgando y deshaciéndose en intensos vapores. Al principio pensaba que era en verdad asqueroso. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con esos grotescos monstruos lo asqueaba por completo. Hasta que llegó Eren. Y un día tirando de él para desprenderlo de esa deforme masa de carne (o lo que fuera que lo pareciera), descubrió lo excitante de las expresiones del recluta. Esos segundos que todavía estaba adherido, parecía poseído, ebrio, perdido en su instinto más primitivo, indomable…

Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como eso en toda su vida. Cerró los ojos mientras encajaba su palpitante entrepierna dentro de ese delicioso túnel. Recordó las veces que en la soledad de su habitación, había tenido que sofocar sus deseos impuros tocándose con culpa, imaginándose, creando un espacio en su mente donde podía someterlo de una y mil formas. Nunca creyó que llegaría el día donde realmente eso sucediera.

Eren movió sus caderas, como incitándolo a que continuara. No lo hizo esperar, comenzó a embestirlo frenéticamente, mientras sus manos se aferraban a esas caderas estrechas y suaves. Maldito mocoso atractivo y seductor. Haciéndolo caer de esa manera tan perversa en sus juegos sugestivos.

Lo tomó por sorpresa cuando en un rápido giro, lo obligó a quedar esta vez de espaldas, sentado dominantemente sobre su entrepierna. El joven comenzó a moverse de una manera que le ajustaba exquisitamente, no quiso ponerse a dilucidar si era o no la primera vez de Eren, porque parecía tener algo de experiencia. No tenía derecho a exigirle nada en ese ámbito.

Ahora mismo, ¿quién estaba dominando a quién?

Se aferró a su cadera, manteniéndolo quieto para embestirlo con fuerza desde abajo. ¡Qué placer más enorme! ¡Qué gozo inconmensurable!

Eren lo montaba sin pudor alguno, su piel brillosa por el esfuerzo, su cara transfigurada, casi igual que cuando salía de su titán. El heno cayendo de su pelo revuelto, mezclándose, pegándose a su cuerpo húmedo, el joven se agachó para unir sus bocas de nuevo.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, del recato, quebraron las reglas, normas, moral, y no pudo importarles menos.

La tormenta arreció y arreció, mientras Levi lo sometía a cuatro patas, tal como haría un semental, mordiendo su nuca, entrelazando sus dedos, ardiéndole la garganta de tanto gruñir y respirar agitado. Sus cuerpos resbalando de tanto sudor, impregnados de la hierba seca y quebradiza.

Una vez que terminaban, volvían a empezar, como un círculo de vicio incapaz de quebrarse, con fuerzas que no sabían de donde nacían. No era suficiente, las ganas, los deseos acumulados por los años no paraban de salir, de explotar, de consumarse hasta dejarlos en pedazos.

La última vez, Eren estaba sentado a horcajadas, a ambos ya les costaba moverse, amen que el sudor, los fluidos y el heno hacían las cosas aún más difíciles. Pero el deseo estaba, seguía manando, empapando sus existencias, demostrándoles que hay cosas que no pueden ocultarse por muy profundo que uno pretenda enterrarlas.

Eren besó a su capitán, de una manera feroz, casi lastimando sus labios, perdido en la alegría de haber logrado aunque más no fuera tenerlo para él solo un par de horas. Lo sintió tensarse dentro suyo, y exhalar un último jadeo caliente, mientras lo masturbaba logrando que él también alcanzara el clímax por tercera vez.

Sus cuerpos temblaron ante los espasmos de la pasión derramada, y el cuerpo de Eren se apoyó dócil y flácido contra el fornido torso de su capitán. Levi podía contar la cantidad de veces que el corazón de Eren aleteaba detrás de sus costillas. Se sintió en paz. Mientras viviera, era lo único que realmente deseaba.

Morir primero. No soportaría una pérdida más. Estaba cansado de perder. Lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Cuatro años, no dejaría que el joven perdiera ni un solo día, era una promesa que se haría y cumpliría a costa de cualquier precio.

—X—X—X

—¡Eren! —Mikasa se acercó con semblante preocupado.

Estaba lleno de heno, arrastraba los pies y se notaba desmejorado. Armin se acercó también.

—¿Los agarró la tormenta? —preguntó su amigo.

—No, nos refugiamos en las caballerizas a tiempo —respondió con la voz carrasposa—. Estoy cansado, chicos, me iré a mi cuarto.

Caminó hasta el mismo, cerró la puerta, se sacó las botas y cayó rendido sobre el duro y fino colchón. De un bolsillo sacó la levita y la llevó hasta su rostro un momento.

Un regalo, esperado por demasiados años, yacía en sus manos como un trofeo.

Un sueño cumplido, al fin…

.

By Luna de Acero... desconcertada...


End file.
